thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
B.U.M
Jake sings about his man's gorgeous appearance. Lyrics ''1: Jake Last night, boy, I blew you, yeah 'Fore you were asleep ('Sleep) I love your cream in me, mmm, woah I wake up and you look like this, yeah You're too fine for me, you're too fine for me (You're too fine for me) I love your cream in me Jake I gotta think my moves 'Cause I'm not tryin' to fuck up Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up I don't wanna fuck up, oh Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up Boy, I love your cream You're too fine for me, babe Boy, yes, I love your cream 2: Jake "Excuse me, um, I'll fuck you" I know that that's the way to make a first impression rubble I watch them other hoes when try to cuff you But I'm so glad I knew you, and I don't just wanna fuck you Plus your background ain't safe and sound Try you, and they're going down I won't treat you like a clown, shh, just calm it down I'll sit still, baby (Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum) You're like: "I'll fuck you--who makes a first impression like that?" Nobody, but Ro do And I'm gon' take your picture. Oh, you'll beat my ass and lie, too? You body's on my mind, mhm, and cum, too But I will get to know you well Bring you right out of your shell Think I heard your father yell, shh, he's going to hell I'll sit still (I'll sit still) Jake I gotta think my moves 'Cause I'm not tryin' to fuck up Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up I don't wanna fuck up, oh Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up 'Cause I love your cream You're too fine for me, babe Oh, I just love your cream, mmm, boy 3: Jake & (Dextrose) I could control anything, but I can't control you Before Jamal gets smart, he can fuckin' die, too I'm always messin' with myself, "He couldn't like you" But you are my man in my dreams, psh, you know You will never cheat it, you will always greet it You will never beat it (''I'mma always peep it) The Kahn Principle Deal (Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum) I don't just wanna fuck you I'm tryin' to turn two gorgeous people into a couple What was your ex like? Tell me how to up her We can date right now, boy, sniff it out like truffles Take me out to Spencer's, and create a male Hooters Boy, become a dancer and I'll ride you like a scooter, oh ''Jake I gotta think my moves 'Cause I'm not tryin' to fuck up Fuck up, fuck up, fu-fuck up Fuck up, fuck up, fuck up, fu-fuck up (No, I don't want, no) 'Cause I love your cream (''Coming when?) You're too fine for me, oh, yes, I love your cream Your cream, mmm, boy, yo cream Trivia * This Is one of the few songs where Jake uses profanity. * B.U.M is an abbreviation for "butt-ugly men" and the topic of the song is how Elijah (Al-Sallal) isn't ugly. * The song has a brief cameo from Elijah Clyne who produced Jake's entire Sunshine album. * The lyrics, "Plus your background ain't safe and sound," reference how Elijah's past isn't rainbows and unicorns and is actually pretty dark. Jake also loves how he doesn't let it affect his personality and mental stability. * The lyrics, "And I'm gon take your picture. Oh, you'll beat my ass and lie, too?" reference to how the Al-Sallals don't like pictures. * When Jake says, "Think I heard your father yell, shh, he's going to hell," he's referencing to how Elijah's father didn't care if Jamal was gay but wanted to make sure Elijah turned out straight. * The Kahn Principle Deal is the pact made between every living member of the Kahn family in the episode "The Smell Chronicles: It Comes Down to This" where Bitch Puddin' made everyone promise to only date people worthy enough to be apart of the Kahn family. ** Ro Ro frequently breaks this deal. * It seems Jake has a bit of hostility towards Jamal from when he and Ro Ro were together, saying, "Before Jamal gets smart, he can fuckin' die, too," because Jamal was known for having a smart mouth.